Hermione's Twin Sister
by Littlemissfremione
Summary: Hermione's parents Die after being ambushed on the way to the airport, Hermione ends up having to move in with her twin sister Lucy while Fred weasley ends up crushing on hermione granger the bookworm , but hermione has a little secret of her own .
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES sadly enough J.K rowling does . **_

_**some information to be aware remus tonks mad-eye and anyone else in the order had died in the battle ,psst - fred didnt either hehe yay .**_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger the girl who helped harry potter beat you-know - who and the brightest witch of our age sat outside the great hall where many people were being treated for injuries after the war , she sat outside waiting for news of the ministry of how her parents well-being was after being captured on the way to the airport . " i was so stupid"she mumbled under her breath suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder , she turned around to find the whole weasley family giving her sympathy smiles including fred who was being supported by his twin brother george. " have you had any news yet 'mione " said the youngest weasley , " no i-" she was cut of by the minister of magic himself asking to speak to her in private , she took one last look at the weasleys while taking a deep breath , she followed the minister of magic a few metres infront of the weasleys out of hearing distance .<p>

**Fred POV**

I watched as the girl who saved my life walked away with the minister of magic , she was still in viewing distance but was out of hearing distance we waited a few minutes waiting for her reaction to the news , suddenly i saw hermione fall too her knees with her hands covering her face , i knew she blamed her self for her parents death . the minister approached us ,

" Miss granger had asked me to tell you what has happened with her parents if you wish to know ? "  
>he said in a polite manor ,<br>"please minister" my father said with sympathy ,  
>" It seems to be that on Mr and mrs grangers travelling to what the muggle's call an airport they was ambushed by at least 10 deatheaters and taken to the Malfoy Manor when we arrived there , mr granger was already dead but Mrs Granger was alive but minutes from death we tried to save her but we was unsuccessful at this act and miss Granger is to go to live with her twin sister in downtown London " he said in a posh way<br>, 'mione has a twin sister , she never mention that and i could see everyone was just as confused .  
>" wait , so 'Mione has a twin sister she never told us that before " my dear twin brother said for all of us .<br>" well she's not really her twin sister there non-identical and the reason she didn't mention her was most likely because her sister and her parents got into a fight and lucy which is her sisters name by the way ran away from home they only found her 2 months ago , i must go now goodbye " he said while walking off . as soon as he left 'Mione had finally calmed down and started approaching us she looked pissed off and happy at the same time , " hey guys " she said as if nothing happened at all . " you okay hermione " said my mother looking sadly towards her . " yeah , fine as can be , well im guessing that he told you about my sister by the looks on Georges face " as soon as she said that we all looked at george he looked like he was thinking very hard , which was very rare for george.  
>" so you have a non-identical twin" he said uncomfortable .<br>" yep " she said just as uncomfortable as george was .  
>" so how old is she" asked my idiot of a little brother Ron . " ronnie-kins there twins like me and george how old do you think she is !" i said in my mockingly little voice .<p>

Suddenly we all heard someone shour " MINNIE !" hermiones face suddenly dropped so much . " hey , lu " she said in a bored voice . "guys meet my sister lu " she said pointing to the girl next to her , she looked like the most annoyingest person ever and by hermione action she is to.


	2. Getting to know the Sisters

**I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES sadly enough J.K rowling does .**

**some information to be aware remus tonks mad-eye and anyone else in the order had died in the battle ,psst - fred didnt either hehe ya" y .**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Suddenly we all heard someone shour " MINNIE !" hermiones face suddenly dropped so much . " hey , lu " she said in a bored voice . "guys meet my sister lu " she said pointing to the girl next to her , she looked like the most annoyingest person ever and by hermione action she is to._

_**HERMIONE POV.**_

I was still laughing at fred's comment about ron asking how old my twin sister was , but ron never has had a big brain has he . My face dropped after i heard my sister lucy calling me "MINNIE !" she knows i have always hated being called minnie so i decided i would piss her off by calling her Lu she always did hate it , " hey Lu " i said extremelly bored , " guys meet my sister ly " i said pointing to the girl next to me you didnt even need to know her to tell that she was world class annoying she changed her hair again since last time i saw her last time i saw her she had brown hair now she has blonde layered hair with the bottom layer pink my gosh she looks annoying more than ever today . " my names lucy not Lu " she said to the weasley , smiling towards ron , I rolled my eyes at that " and my names Hermione not Minnie , Lu ! " i said smirking. " well only you call me Lu " she said still smirking not even giving me eye contact , " only you call me Minnie aswell but that dont stop you does it !" i said smirking aswell the weasley could tell we didnt get along very well either , " well Lu is a muggle word for toilet !" Wow she annoys me " WELL MINNIE IS A NAME OF A MOUSE " I screamed at her . we bother sighed and turned towards the weasleys . "oh and hermione " she said quietly , "Yes i said " just as quietly as she does , " do you remember our summer job , and please dont hate me after i say this but i got us both a permanant job there " she said very quietly almost a whisper . " OMG YOU ARE KIDDING ME I LOVED THAT JOB " I said while hugging her into a oblivion . our summer job had to be the funniest and best job ever we preformed every other day at a theater singing and dancing . " wait , wait , wait are you serious i though you hated that job " she said while still hugging me " hell no ! " i said not letting her go . soon enough i realised her and turned towards weasleys . " so 'Mione what was your summer job " asked arthur . i was hesitating weither or not to tell them about the job or just let them see for themselves , " well i must just let you find out for yourselfs " i said smirking making them wonder more , i turned once more to lucy " have you got the information of the first thing " i asked her curiously she went into her pocket and pulled out a pink card and showed me it . i nodded at the date our first concert was on friday at 10.00pm til 3.00 am which i have to be honest is quite a long time we gave them the card . Ginny i think was catching on to the job . " wait at theater why the theater " i smirked once more which seemed to a lot today my cheeks were actually starting to hurt " you will have to wait and see , we've got to go and sort some stuff out " i said while walking off .


End file.
